


Hidden

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s01e10 Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Less than a day since he and Yuri started dating, Otabek finds out something about his new boyfriend.Sentence 3: “You were never meant to find out.”





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> It is never explicitly stated, but Yuri's problems stem from BPD.
> 
> TW: self harm

When Otabek wakes up, something doesn’t seem quite right. He thinks about last night, when Yuri invited him back to his hotel room and they sat and talked about skating and their lives and all sorts of things, before Yuri suggested that he stay the night. Otabek was embarrassed, but Yuri kissed him and told him to get over it. So he climbed into Yuri’s double bed and spent the night asleep beside his new boyfriend. And now he knows what isn’t right: Yuri isn’t in bed.

“Yuri?” he whispers, sitting up in bed. “Yuri?”

Otabek gets up and wanders through Yuri’s hotel room, still amazed that he and Yuri are dating. He approaches the bathroom door and hears a shaky gasp. Is Yuri in there? And is he in pain?

He knocks on the door. “Yuri?”

“Go away, Otabek,” Yuri says. His voice is thick and he sounds more scared than angry.

“No. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

His heart races. Something bad is happening, he just knows. “I don’t believe you.”

“Fuck off!”

But Otabek grabs the door handle and opens it, so glad that the en suite bathrooms in their hotel don’t have locks. And the door swings open and…

“Shit!” Yuri mumbles.

Yuri is sat on the toilet, blood coating his thigh. Even as he scrabbles to hide it, Otabek sees thin, straight cuts on his leg.

“Oh shit, shit, oh fuck, Beka… I…” Yuri babbles, and breaks down sobbing. “You were never meant to find out.”

And even though he is terrified that the sight of blood makes him feel sick and he doesn’t know why Yuri cut himself, Otabek simply crosses the room and kisses his sweaty forehead. And as Yuri sobs, Otabek patches up his leg and lets Yuri slump against him.

“Thank you, Beka.”


End file.
